why'd it have to happen to me
by Kiki Myou
Summary: everythings just gotten harder. Naraku killed everyone excecpt inuyasha.i killed naraku, but i still need to finish the jewel. at least i still have inuyahs on my side. or do i?
1. Chapter 1

i don't own inuyasha. luv kiki myou.

Its over. its all over. Everyone's gone. dead. Naraku killed them. And I, in return killed him. Everyone's gone. Except inuyasha.

At least me and inuyasha can still find the rest of the jewel pieces right? So... so everything's going to be ok.

" Kagome" called out inuyasha bringing me out of my thoughts. "yes inuyasha-kun?" Inuyasha Seemed sort of Sad today. " Kagome, I'm Sorry." Said inuyasha. " I have to go." said inuyasha. I gasped. " What... what are you talking about inuyasha? Go where?" I asked. Inuyasha lowered his head, so that his hair covered his eyes. " I made a promise." He said lowly. I almost didn't hear him.

" a promise?" i asked trying to surpress my tears. He looked up at me. "Yes a promise." said inuyasha as he looked me in my eyes. " a promise to kikyou. To go to hell with her. You remember it don't you?" he asked me. I nodded. " but what about the jewel! Aren't you going to help me finish it? Remember! I not strong enough to do it on my own." i said to him. Tears racing down my face. " i can't... i don't want to do it alone!" i yelled to him. Inuyasha walked up to me. i looked him in the eye.

At this point he was right in front of me. I could feel his breath on me. He grabbed me, pulling me into his warm embrace. I wanted it to stay like this forever. " I'm sorry, Gome-chan" he said to me in my ear. " If your sorry than don't go!" i yelled at him. He looked at me calmly. " you know i can't do that" he said softly. I pulled away from him. I couldn't look at him.

" And as for the rest of the jewel." said inuyasha. "you'll have to do it on your own." inuyasha said as he turned around to walking away slowly. 'on my own.' i thought. 'I can't do it on my own!' i thought. "why?" i asked quietly. It wasn't really, meant for him to hear. but he heard anyway. " because kikyou means everything to me." responded inuyasha. " And what about me? Don't i mean anything to you?" i demanded facing his back. Yet he was a few feet away. " I'll always love you Kagome-Chan." he said.

No sooner had he said that did he run off into the inuyasha forest. For me it was as though all time had stopped. ' he...he loves me?'

-------------------------------------------------

so how was that. yes reviewers i know it sucks well don't blame me blame writers block. that's also why i can't seem to get back to my other story. Kagomes new life. if anyone want to take over that story please send me a message and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p.


	2. Chapter 2

hi this is Kiki myou, also known as Yumi myou. I have two accounts, one an and another on i figured u all should know this before one of my reviewer, comes to tell me i copied Yumi mayo's story, or i copied Kiki myou's story. so now u know. Kiki myou and Yumi myou are the same person. And that very same person does not own inuyasha. thank you.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap: ' he...he loves me?'

chapter 2.

'he can't possibly... there's no way in the world.' i thought. I looked down at my feet. ' I love inuyasha. And inuyasha loves me. So then... why did is he going to Hell with Kikyou?' i questioned myself.

Flash back: " What... what are you talking about inuyasha?  
Go where?" I asked. Inuyasha lowered his head, so that his hair covered his eyes. " I made a promise."

end flash back.

"a promise" i stated out loud. 'some promises are meant to be broken.' i thought. ' I have to stop him!'. But as i looked up i realized that Inuyasha was gone. ' Damn it!' i screamed at myself, 'i can believe i got lost in my thoughts again! I have to find him.'

I looked at the direction i felt his aura from. Then i ran towards it. ' i hope I'm not to late. I have to tell him how i feel. I have to before he kills himself!' i thought as i moved faster. With each step closer to his aura i felt it getting farther and farther away. ' Its like he's making sure i can't follow him' i thought. 'damn him.  
-  
Inuyasha p.o.v

'I can't believe i told her.' I thought as i leap farther and farther away to where i told kikyou to met me. 'I can't believe i just told her i loved her!'. i came to a stop. i was about 5 miles away from where i left kagome. ' its a good thing too. By the time she gets here I'll already be gone.' i thought to myself as i waited for kikyou. ' i really do wish i could stay with you Kagome, but a promise is a promise, and i intend to keep this one.' i thought.

I suddenly smelt the sent of clay and earth. ' Kikiyou'

I looked up and saw her. " are you ready inuyasha?" I heard kikyou ask. I nodded. " good. i hope you have no regrets inuyasha" She said as she walked up to me. "  
I don't" i said gruffly. i felt her stroke her hand agaist my face. "then come." She said and i followed her towards a small clearing. She then turned around and faced me. "inuyasha'" she spoke softly. " i love you" she said as she pulled me into her embrace.

I returned her embrace." i love you too, Kikiyou" i said as i looked into her dead brown eyes. she looked back at me. " sleep inuyasha. And when you awake we'll be together again." she said.  
AT that moment i felt my eyelids get heavy. Kikyou leaned up to me and kissed me.  
The last thing i saw before i feel into the darkness were blue flames. ' I'm sorry Kagome' i thought. and then everything disappeared.  
-------------------------------------------

ok ok, i know. its not one of my best. but if more people review i could get a better idea of how to move the story along.

Please review, I'm begging you! 


End file.
